


Tmnt Vampires

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: Vampire Au





	

It was the year 2017 in New York City and Dana was walking home from the movies late one night.

Raph was a turtle vampire and he was out on the hunt for fresh blood and also a mate. He jumped from roof to roof and searched looking at the ladies below.

Inside an apartment a fight could be heard as a young female name Mari walked out on top of the roof. "I want them to stop fighting..." she said to herself 

Leo was standing on a rooftop and looked down as he saw a woman walking home. He silently followed her.

Dana didn't know that someone was following her as she walked home. She made it back to her apartment and went inside.

Raph soon saw on the roof across from where he was a beautiful girl. Smirking he jumped on the roof where she was and stalked up behind her.

Leo smiled and let himself inside a window and waited till the time was right.

Mari was looking blankly at the New York City lights. Her unseeing eyes full of tears

Dana walked into her bedroom about to turn on the light and enter her bathroom to take a shower.

Raph wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her to his chest whispering into her ear, "it's alright baby."

Mari tenses as she feels her body pressed up against something hard. "W...who are you?"

Leo smiles and follows her into the bathroom as climbs into the shower with her. "Hello beautiful."

Dana screamed because she was naked and some guy just entered her shower with her. She tried getting away from him.

Raph smirked.  
"The name's Raph darling and you're about to have the time of your life."

Mari smirked. "Is that so...please explain to me how." She says turning to face him showing her blind eyes to him.

Leo pulled her to his body. "Shush baby I'm going to take good care of you." He says as his hand cupped her breasts.

Dana let out a small moan and she blushed looking up into his masked eyes.  
"Wh-who are you?"

Raph picked her up pressing her against a wall as he started nipping her neck biting it and sucking her blood.

"Leo." He says and pushes her against the shower wall and bit into her neck while his hand moved lower.

Mari gasped and tried to break free.

Dana wrapped her legs around his waist and she mewled feeling pleasure course through her body.

Raph kept a hold on her tightly to him as he continued sucking her blood then he detached his fangs from her neck.

Mari was panting as her breasts rubbed against his body. "Mmmm yes."

Leo sucked on her blood as his fingers teased her folds lightly. "Tell me is this your first time?"

Dana whimpered cutely and nodded.

Raph smirked and churred as he took her to his lair bringing her to his room laying her down on his bed and smashed his lips to hers.

Mari moaned and kissed him back as her hands trailed over his body.

Leo smirked and picked her up carrying her to the bed and dropping her on it.

Dana looked up at him blushing.

Raph chirped and deepened the kiss then sucked on her shoulders leaving hickeys.

Leo smiled and kissed down her body as he stops in front of her breasts.

Mari moaned and wrapped her legs around him. "Ohhhh why are you doing this?"

Dana whimpered in pleasure as she groaned.

Raph smiled at her.  
"Because I want you as my mate baby."

Leo begins rubbing between her legs and kissing her neck. "I'm going to make you mine."

Mari gasped. "Mate as in..." she swallows

"B-but............" Dana said trailing off.

Raph nodded as he took off her shirt and latched onto a nipple sucking on it pinching the other one.

"But nothing." he says as he gets on top of her and slides his shaft inside her.

Mari moans and arched her back in pleasure. "Your not going to get me pregnant are you?"

Dana screamed in pain as tears stung her eyes.  
"I-It hurts!"

Raph smirked and shrugged as he sucked on the other nipple and fingered her rubbing her folds.

Leo kissed her on the lips. " I'm sorry my beauty but it will feel good soon."

Mari moans louder and gasps. "Can you please answer me I'm blind I can't see gestures."

Dana soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

"I don't know yet sweetheart," Raph said huskily as he rubbed along her inner walls then massaged her g spot.

"Ohhhh yes that feels amazing." Mari moans as she arches more.

Leo starts to move in and out of her fast and hard.

Dana mewled gripping his shoulders.

Raph then took out his fingers and rammed his member into her grunting.

Mari let out a cry of pain as her eyes fill with tears as she cries. 

Leo moves faster as he lick and sucks on her breasts.

Dana scratched his shoulders whimpering in pleasure.

Raph stroked her cheek stopping still inside her waiting for her to adjust to him.

Mari nods after a few minutes. "I'm ready."

Leo keeps going as he bites down on her breast marking her as his.

Dana shuddered in delight arching her back groaning.

Raph said ok then started thrusting into her slowly and gently.

Leo keeps going as he licks his mark slow as he thrusts start to move fast and rougher as he gets close 

 

Mari moaned and gripped his shell tightly.

Dana moaned one last time as she climaxed all over his shaft.

Raph went deeper into gripping her hips grinding against her grunting.

Leo kissed her deeply as he climaxed inside her. He held her tighter.

Mari moaned in pleasure as she grinned against him.

Dana panted and pulled him out of her yawning.

Raph reached her g spot pounding into it mercilessly.

Leo stroked her hair. "Rest my love."

Mari moaned and gripped his shell tighter.

Dana closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Raph came inside her pulling out of her panting as he then laid down next to her.

Mari felt around trying to find his face. 

Leo picked her up and carried her to the lair.

Raph fell asleep with her in his arms.

Mari curled into him.

The next morning Dana woke up and yawned. She wasn't in her apartment.

Raph woke up and smiled at her stroking her cheek and nuzzled her neck.

Mari moaned and leaned into his touch.

Leo pulled her closer to his body.

Dana sighed and snuggled into his embrace.

Raph then kissed her lips softly rubbing her hips.

Mari kissed him back as she woke up. "Hmmm where am I?"

Leo kissed down her back.

Dana moaned softly.

Raph smirked at her.  
"You're in my home baby."

Mari sat up a little. "But my home and family..."

Leo smiled as his fingers moved through her hair.

"M-my name's Dana."

"You can't see them anymore baby I'm sorry."

"A beautiful name my love." He tells her 

Mari sighed. "I guess it's for the better they never cared about me only my brothers...can I at least go get some of my belongings?"

Dana blushed looking away from him embarrassed.

Raph said sure and asked her if she wanted to take a shower.

Mari nodded and felt around his body. "You're not human...are you a turtle?" She asks 

Leo smiled and kissed her before helping her up.

Dana blushed and looked up into his masked red eyes.

"Yes I am baby but then again I was never human. I'm a vampire turtle."

"A vampire turtle how exactly did that happen?" She asks

Leo smiled. "It's time for you to meet the clan."

"Uh ok."

"I was born a turtle then mutagen splashed on me and I became a bipedal talking turtle. After a while a vampire bit me turning me into a vampire turtle."

"Ok so what does that mean for me?" She asks as her fingers felt his face.

Leo smiled and picked her up carrying her to the kitchen.

Dana squeaked and gasped.

Raph sighed.  
"I don't know but you're my mate now."

Leo sat her down in a chair. " the others will be out soon."

Mari nodded. "Ok so about that shower."

Dana sighed and nodded. She realized she was still naked.  
"B-but........"

Raph said sure picked her up and took her to the bathroom. He turned on the water for her and started washing her hair.

Leo handed her some clothes.. "I hope they fit there a friend of ours clothes."

Mari sighed and leaned against him. "You don't have to do that I can do it myself..."

Dana put them on and mumbled thanks.

"I know sweetheart but I want to."

Leo sat down beside her and rubbed her thigh.

Mari smiled. " is this how it's always going to be?"

Dana whimpered softly loving the feeling.

"No but I love pampering you," Raph said washing her hair then started putting suds on her body.

"I've never been pampered before...mmmm that feels nice." She says as tries not to moan.

Leo smiled and slid his hand in her pants and started to rub.

Dana started to moan and blushed.  
"Ah Leo please!"

Raph smirked as he started rubbing her private areas with the suds on his hands.

Leo smiled and keep rubbing her private area. "Do you want me to stop?"

Mari gasped and spread her legs giving him more access.

Dana shook her head no and mewled softly.

Raph then rubbed her butt cheeks with his soapy hands and rubbed her boobs.

Leo smirked. "Good because I'll be doing this a lot to you.."

Mari moaned and leaned against the shower as her body shook in pleasure.

"B-but not in front of others right?"

Raph then rinsed off her body drying her off with a towel after shutting the water off.

Mari wrapped the towel around her as her stomach let out a growl. She blushed. "Sorry."

"I'm not sure yet you are not the only female her my two younger brothers have Mates too."

"B-but what you do to me should be private."

Raph chuckled then gave her some clothes to wear and took her to the kitchen.

"I know." He says as he pulls his hand out. He looks up and smiles. "So you found a Mate too last night?"

Mari could hear other voices but couldn't tell where they were at.

Dana gasped and saw another girl with one of his brothers.

Raph nodded and smirked proudly.  
"You bet I sure did and a hot one to boot!"

Leo smirked and wrapped an arm around Dana's waist. "So did I... ummm is she always that shy?" He asks pointing at Mari.

"I'm not shy I'm just trying to figure out my surroundings." She says staring at them blankly

Dana just smiled at her.  
"Hi there. My name is Dana nice to meet you."

"You see Leo she's blind," Raph said to him and kissed her cheek.

Mari felt around for a seat. " I'm Mari it's nice to meet you."

Leo put on a forced smiled. "Raph a word please." He says motioning to the dojo.

Dana started talking to her and grabbed her hand shaking it.

Raph sighed and got up and walked to the dojo wondering what he did wrong.

Leo followed after him and made sure the girls couldn't hear them. "Raph are you crazy..."

Mari smiled and traced her hand. "So were you forced into this too?"

"Yeah I was actually. Why you were too?"

"What's wrong with a blind girl Leo?" Raph growled at him.

"Yes I was but I guess you could say he rescued me...do you want to escape?"

Leo held up his hands in surrendering. "Nothing is wrong but I just want to make sure you know what you are getting into she will need special treatment and special items."

"No at first I did but now I don't know why but I don't."

Raph nodded in understanding.  
"I know Leo trust me I know," he said.

"I don't either he treats me better then I ever been treated or better then I deserve." She says smiling. "But I do want to go home just to get my stuff."

Leo nodded. "If you are sure you can handle that and give her all that she needs then I have no problem with her at all...but I must know did you know she was blind before choosing her?"

"Yeah I need to get my stuff too," Dana said to her.

"No actually I didn't," Raph said shrugging.  
"But I love her either way."

Leo nodded. "Aww she is turning you into a softy." He says laughing.

Mari smiled. "Then let's go get our stuff."

Dana nodded and got up and took her out of the lair and back up on the surface.

Raph grumbled something inaudible and walked back out of the dojo to see his mate and Dana were gone.

Mari smiled as she felt the sun on her face. "Let's go you head to your place and I head to mine."

Leo followed him out a laughing but stopped when he saw his mate and Mari gone. "Did they escape...where would they go?"

"Yeah got it. I'll see you back at the lair."

"I think they went to get their stuff. I need to go make sure that Mari is alright."

"Let's go I can't let Dana get hurt." Leo says leaving the lair.

Mari nodded and started to head to her apartment. She had very little so it all fit in a small backpack and she grabbed her guitar and started to leave only to be seen by her parents.

Dana went to her apartment and packed all her clothes and her odds and ends into a suitcase and left going back to the lair.

Raph couldn't stay out in the day for long because he was a vampire and he could turn to ashes so he quickly used his vampire speed to go to her apartment.

Mari had just left her apartment without her bag a pair of sunglasses over her eyes when she bumped in to Raph.

Leo quickly bumped into Dana. "There you are beautiful...you had me worried."

"Sorry I was just getting my stuff."

"Hey baby I knew you were here. C'mon let's go back to the lair."

"Let's go home." Leo told her while taking her suitcase with ease.

"Ok let's go." She told him.

"Why do you want me as your mate? I'm gonna remain a human and age and die you know."

"Hey baby I have to ask you something. Do you want to be turned into a vampire?"

"What will happen to me if I'm turned won't you lose your source of food?" She asks leaning against him to put weight off her body.

"Well I must ask my beautiful love if you could live forever would you take it?"

"No I'm sorry Leo but I don't wanna live forever."

"I could just simply do what I have always done. Go and hunt for fresh blood."

Leo frowned but sighed. "I will respect your wish."

Mari looked down. "Will it heal me of my blindness?"

Dana sighed and nodded and walked back to the lair.

"Yes it would actually. You will be able to see."

Leo followed her but remain silent.

Mari thought about it. "My blindness as always been apart of me since I was 5 I'm afraid of what seeing will show me."

Dana looked up at him.  
"If you don't want me as your mate anymore I understand."

Raph rubbed her shoulder.  
"Well you think about it and let me know ok?"

Leo shook his head. "No you are still my mate I just can't shake the idea of having to lose you one day."

 

Mari placed her hand on his. "Raph...why did you choose me and how does being mated work?"

Dana nodded and walked into the lair.

"There was just something about you that attracted me to you. I love you. And being mates means we are partners for life. Like since I'm mated to you I can't be apart from you for too long."

Leo followed her and took her suitcase to his room.

Mari nodded. "But I'm blind and weak... one day I will die what will happen to you?"

Dana sat down on his bed and looked up at him and cried.

"Well I'll still continue to live but life isn't worth living without you so I'll probably just turn to ashes in the sun."

Mari started to tear up. "I would be the reason you die I can't handle that."

Leo kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears. "What is wrong my Angel?"

"I don't want you to live alone without me after I'm gone."

"I would die knowing that I could be with you in the afterlife."

"Shhh my love i will step into the sun and join you in the afterlife." He told her as he kissed her lips

Mari cried more at the thought of being worth dying for.

Dana continued to cry as she kissed him back.

Raph hugged her tightly to him wiping her tears away.

Leo laid her down on the bed and kissed her more.

Mari tried wiping her eyes. "Why am I crying I'm never emotional?"

Dana started to moan into the kiss.

Raph smiled at her.  
"Because you love me."

Mari smiled. "I do love you."

Leo smiled as his hands slid under her shirt and rubbed her skin.

Dana mewled and arched her back.

Raph kissed her lips passionately as he picked her up taking her to his room.

Mari wrapped her legs around him. 

Dana looked up at him blushing.

Raph laid her down on his bed and deepened the kiss.

Leo smiled and cuffed her breasts in his hands.

Mari moaned in the kiss and grind against him.

Dana mewled and shuddered in delight.

Raph churred as he kissed her roughly then slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Leo started to rub them gently and massage them.

Mari moaned louder and rubbed against him more.

Dana moaned softly.

Raph sucked on her tongue wrestling with it.

Mari moaned and pulled away. "Raph I made my decision...I want to be turned."

Leo leaned down and removed her shirt.

Dana gasped half naked looking up at him blushing.

Raph nodded and he bit her neck sucking her blood and also turning her into a vampire.

Mari moan and started to pass out from the blood loss and the changes she was going through

Leo smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thanks sexy and you look hot!"

Raph then wiped up the rest of the blood and laid her down on his bed.

Leo smiled and kissed her as his hands worked at her pants.

Mari shuddered and moaned in pain.

Dana moaned kissing him back.

Raph rubbed her back and looked into her eyes.  
"Are you ok baby?"

Mari jumped back as colors invaded her eyes it was overwhelming to her as her eyes turned red.

Leo rubbed her womanhood slowly.

Dana mewled and blushed.

Raph looked at her and stroked her cheek.

Leo smiled and got ready to enter her.

Mari looked up at him. "R...Raph?"

Dana eagerly waited and smiled back.

Raph looked at her smiling.  
"Hey baby yeah it's me."

Mari jumped into his arms. "I can see I can finally see."

Leo entered her and began thrusting.

Dana mewled arching her back.

Raph smiled and nodded happily swinging her around.

Mari buried her head into his shoulder.

Leo smiled and move faster and harder. "Tell me what you want baby?"

"Oh god! Please don't stop! Go harder and faster!"

Raph kissed her neck nuzzling it happily.

Mari smiled and held onto him tighter.

Leo moved harder and faster than ever.

Dana groaned and whimpered raking her nails on his shoulders.

Raph sucked on her skin and nipped it leaving love bites.

Mari moaned and rubbed her crotch against him.

Leo groaned and moved faster and harder as his fingers pinched her nipples.

"Ahh Leo!" Dana moaned scratching his shoulders.

Raph churred and growled as he pinned her down and thrusted himself into her.

Mari moaned and grinded into him more.

Leo moved faster and harder.

Dana gripped his sheets mewling.

Raph chirped as he rammed into her deeper.

Mari moaned louder as she gripped his shoulders tighter.

Leo kissed her deeply as he climaxed inside her again.

Dana moaned and released all around him.

Raph gripped her hips bucking into her grunting.

Leo kissed her and slowly pulled out.

Mari moaned louder. "Oh Raph."

Dana gladly kissed him back.

Raph reached her g spot hitting it multiple times.

Leo laid down beside her.

Mari screamed loudly and released around him.

Dana snuggled against him.

Raph churred then pulled out panting.

Mari laid her head against his chest. 

 

Leo pulled her close.

"I love you Leo."

Raph nuzzled her neck and purred.

Mari let out a laugh. "Why are you nuzzling me so much."

"I love you too."

Dana smiled and blushed.

"Because I love you baby."

Leo nuzzled her neck.

"I love you too it feels nice."

Dana moaned.

Raph nodded and rubbed her hips.

"Do you like that?"

Mari moaned and laid back.

Dana nodded blushing.

Raph then got on top of her and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

Mari moaned and arched her back in pleasure 

Leo smiled and began licking and sucking on the skin.

"Don't you want me to meet your family?" Dana moaned.

Raph sucked on the other nipple and rubbed her folds vigorously.

"I do but not right now I want to please you." He says as he fingers her

Mari moaned in pleasure.."oh that feels amazing."

"You just did remember? We made love," Dana said mewling.

Raph then began sucking on her clit and entered two fingers into her.

Leo smirked and kept going. "Oh I know."

Mari gasped and rode his fingers.

Dana whimpered softly.

Raph delved his tongue deep into her pussy and massaged her g spot with his fingers.

Mari gasped. "Oh god Raph."

Leo bit down just a little to leave a mark but not to change her or to suck her blood.

Dana groaned.  
"Ahh Leo please!"

Raph then took his tongue and his fingers out and thrusted his member into her.

Leo smiled and continued.

 

"Ahhh Raph." Mari moaned.

Dana groaned loudly.

Raph slammed into her harder and deeper.

Leo then bit down and sucked some blood out of her.

Mari gasped and gripped his shoulders.

Dana felt desire and lust wash over her as pleasure increased in her body.

Raph grunted and growled nipping her ear as he grinded his hips against her.

Leo pulled away as he looked down.

Mari moaned and grinded her hips against his.

Dana blushed her eyes fogged with lust.

Raph growled and bucked into her his hips slapping against hers.

Mari moaned a grinded against him more.

Leo smiled and slammed his shaft into her.

Dana groaned and arched her back moving her hips against his.

Raph went deeper harder and faster into her grunting as he reached her g spot.

Mari moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly.

Leo smirked and kept slamming into her.

Dana screamed his name and scratched his shoulders.

Raph hit her core multiple times and growled cumming inside her.

Mari moaned as her hands held him tighter.

Leo moaned as kissed her deeply while thrusting in and out fast.

Dana kissed him back moaning.

Raph pulled out panting as he nuzzled her neck.

Mari smiled at him.

Leo slammed into her harder as he rubbed her clit.

Dana moaned softly gripping his sheets.

Raph kissed her cheek rubbing her inner thighs.

Mari moaned and looked at him. "I think you are hinting at something."

 

Leo kept going harder and harder.

Dana growled as she arched her back again.

Raph shook his head no but kissed her forehead instead.

Mari just nodded and leaned into him.

Leo grunted as he cummed inside her.

Dana too climaxed as it mixed with his.

Raph wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto his lap.

Mari looked up at him. "Hmmm why all the special attention?"

Leo smiled and kissed her as he rubbed her breasts.

Dana moaned softly kissing him back as he was still inside her.

"Because baby cakes I love you so much," Raph churred.

Leo pulled out slowly and moved her so she was on top of him.

Mari smiled and hugged him. "I love you so much, you have no idea how you saved me."

Dana nuzzled his neck whispering in his ear, "I love you."

"And you saved me from a life of being alone babe," Raph cooed to her.

Leo smiled "I love you."

Mari laid her head on his chest. "Did you know why I was on the roof that night?"

Dana smiled back and kissed his neck.

Raph nodded.  
"Because you didn't like the fighting going on in your home."

Leo moaned. "You’re in control now."

Mari nodded. "Promise me we won't fight like that I still have bruises from their fights."

Dana smiled and started leaving hickeys on his neck.

"Honey I would never hurt you or touch you like that ever," Raph said to her.

"You wouldn't?" She didn't know what to expect she was use to pain and fighting. 

Leo moaned and bucked his hips.

Dana went down and rubbed his plastron and thighs.

Raph nodded stroking her cheek then rubbing her back.

Mari jumped a little her back was extra sensitive.

 

Leo grunted in pleasure bucking his hips more.

Dana soon stopped and put her clothes back on.  
"Let me meet your family now."

Raph smirked and chuckled as he got up and handed her her clothes.  
"Wanna meet my family?"

Leo groaned. "That's not fair you got me aroused but sure let's go."

Mari sighed. "I guess I have too am I the only girl here besides Dana?"

"I'll ravish you later ok Leo?" Dana said sighing then giggling.

Raph shook his head no.  
"No besides her my two other brothers have mates as well."

Mari looked up. "Two more brothers?"

Leo nodded and got up leading her to the dojo.

Dana went into the dojo and saw two other girls with two other turtle vampires.

"Yes now c'mon let's go," Raph said as he took her out of his room and showed her to the dojo where everyone was.

Mari followed him from behind and saw the two other girls. 

Leo walked over to the two turtle vampires leaving Dana with the girls.

Dana was shy and went behind a tree.

Raph walked over to his brothers as well.

Dana looked over at the girls.  
"H-hello my name's Dana."

Rina smiled at Dana shaking her hand.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Rina. I'm Mikey's mate."

"I'm Leo's mate," Dana said to her smiling.

Mari eyed the girls carefully before walking up to Dana.

Z smiled looked up from her phone. "Hello I'm Z." She says before typing on her phone again.

Dana looked at Mari and gasped.  
"You can see now? How?"

Rina just giggled as she was talking to Mikey her lover.

Mari shrugged. "I accepted the bite."

Z moved over to them. "You were the blind girl."

Leo coming over. "Sorry about Z she knows more about computers then people."

"I-Is Z and Rina vampires too?" Dana stuttered.

"Yeah I am," Rina said as she kissed Mikey on the cheek.

"Not yet...but tonight I'm coming one on the full moon." Z says.

Mari looked at Dana. " are you scared of me?"

Dana was scared and freaking out. She ran out of the dojo. 

Raph came back over to see Dana running out of the dojo.

Mari looked at Raph. "What did I do?"

Leo took off after Dana.

Dana was violently shaking in the corner of the lair and sobbing her eyes out.

Raph sighed.  
"I don't know but it's probably best if you don't talk to that scaredy cat anyway."

Mari looked down. "But she is my friend."

Leo walked up to her. " what's the matter?"

"Leo I can't do this! I never told you this but I'm deathly afraid of a group of vampires!"

Raph sighed again and shrugged.  
"Whatever. It's your choice but don't say I didn't warn you."

"What why did you tell me sooner...you can't leave you're mated to me." Leo says

Mari sighed. "Ok I trust your judgement...when do we find food?"

Dana looked up at him.  
"I understand but Leo I can't live here knowing I'm the only human and I'm surrounded by vampires!"

Raph smirked at her his eyes flashing red and his fangs showing.  
"Tonight we hunt for blood," he said darkly.

"Is it hard to hunt?" Mari asks being new.

Leo sighed. "What do you want to do turn the other girls human again so you wouldn't be alone?"

"No besides that's impossible. I want you to move in with me away from them."

Raph shook his head no.  
"I'll show you how when the time comes," he said.

"I can't I can't be in the sun or I die plus my brothers are important to me... and it's not impossible." Leo says.

Mari nodded and leaned against Raph. "Ok I trust you."

"Then you don't love me enough. I'm leaving," Dana said and walked out of the lair.

Raph nodded and took her to meet the rest of his family.

Leo after her and grabbed her. "I do love you but don't you understand you are basically sentencing me to death."

Mari followed Raph wondering who she was meeting now?

"No I'm not. I have drapes. You can still live in my apartment and you can still visit your brothers," Dana said sighing as she left.

"This is my brothers Mikey and Donnie."

Leo followed after her. "Fine I will go but I need time to tell my family bye and pack...can you at least give me that much time."

Mari looked at the two. " it's nice to meet you."

Dana nodded and waited.

"Nice to meet you," Mikey said to her smiling.

Mari smiled back.

"It's nice to meet someone who can calm Raph down." Donatello says also smiling.

Leo packs up his stuff and enters the dojo.

Dana waited outside the lair for him.

Raph just growled and then chuckled.

Mari just smiled and laughed.

Leo walked over to them. "Hey guys I'm going to be leaving for a few days."

"No you mean forever but you're going to visit us," Raph said.

"How did you know."

"Duh I'm a vampire. I could hear you guys a mile away," Raph said.

Mari stepped up to Leo. "Is she scared of me?"

Leo sighed. "I'm not sure but I will come back and I will still hunt with you guys."


End file.
